kaminomifandomcom-20200223-history
The World the Lil' Devil Only Knows II
, 2011}} is the second part of Elsie's important role as Kanon and chapter 137b of The World God Only Knows. Synopsis Jumping from the current storyline, the manga shifts events back to Elnon (Elsie in Kanon's form). The chapters are separated into different sections. 1.Single-Shooter Kanon Gun. A slice of life about Elsie disguised as Kanon, where Elnon have an extreme on and off switch, acting like Kanon in public and reverting to acting like Elsie in private. 2. A Commercial Spirit Next to You Kanon will have another concert in Maijima City. While Elnon and the manager are scouting the area, Elnon makes a comment about the place being full of Kanon posters, making it feel like a thousand Kanons will be singing at the same time. Later, the manager imagines having a group of singing Kanons. 3. Magic Mirror Bus Elnon is inside her tour bus, staring at the fans who are looking for Kanon. She giggles, laughing at the fact that she is so close without them realizing. Suddenly, she noticed Chihiro standing just outside her window. She opens the window and calls Chihiro out loud, drawing the attention of the other fans nearby. Elnon starts chatting happily with Chihiro about band practice, forgetting the fact that she is disguised as Kanon. Thinking that she is Kanon, Chihiro gets confused by what Elnon is talking about. The crowd notice Elnon, starts to gather and shout for Kanon. Elnon is forced to retreat into the bus, taking Chihiro with her. The bus is driven to a secluded area and Elnon is scolded by her manager about the possibility of the concert getting canceled if there is too much commotion. Chihiro decides to leave but Elnon stops her by asking if she would want to see the concert stage. Chihiro refuses Elnon as she feels that Elnon is acting too familiar with her, while Kanon's manager scolds Elnon again as it will attract too much attention. They were lost for words when Elnon puts on glasses, a face mask and a hood covering her entire head as a disguise to hide her identity. Disguised with the mask, Elnon brings Chihiro to the concert stage. As they get on the stage, Chihiro sees the Kanon posters all around the area and the fans crowding below, leaving her in awe. Not knowing that Elnon is Elsie, Chihiro comments that Kanon is a perfect idol. As Kanon is not only cute and popular, but is also nice to Chihiro who is not closely acquainted with her. Soon after, Chihiro leaves Elnon to join Ayumi and Miyako. As Elnon performs in her concert, Ayumi, Miyako and Chihiro watch admiringly from the back of the crowd. The concert ends and the MC asks Elnon to say something to her fans. She shouts out "Chihiro-san! Let's beat Kanon-chan at the Mai Festival!!". Ayumi, Miyako and Chihiro are embarrassed as Elsie again forgets that she is acting as Kanon. Trivia *KNN48 is a reference to . (chapter 137b, p.4) References Category:Summary